


till we meet again

by darlingpls



Category: BokuAka - Fandom, Fukurodani - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, haikyuu, haikyuu bl, haikyuu ships - Fandom, kuroken - Fandom, nekoma - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BL, M/M, You might cry, boylove, haikyuuships, i think im going to write angst mwahahaga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingpls/pseuds/darlingpls
Summary: sticky hands, sweaty bodies, warm
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, kuroken
Kudos: 3





	till we meet again

akaashi picks up his bag from the floor and looks around his room to make sure he didn’t leave anything behind. his eyes linger over a hairband on his desk and he unconsciously reaches up to touch his hair. he had been so busy with volleyball practice and catching up with homework to even notice how long his hair got. the curls almost reached the bottom of his neck and he made a mental check to call his hair stylist. grabbing the hairband, he stuffs it in his pocket and runs out the door. “keiji honey call me when you get there, okay?”, his mom says as she peeks out from the kitchen. akaashi looks over his shoulder and waves goodbye “yeah i will.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first fanfiction but not my first work so i’m really excited to write! i have a lot of inspiration and i’m super excited.
> 
> -em


End file.
